


Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye Takes Hatchetfield - Prologue

by intergalxtic



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid, Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Podcast, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: ARTEMIS: From the American Podcasting Network, this is The Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye. I'm Artemis Schue-Horyn and I'll be your host this season along with my brother Paul-PAUL: I'm Paul.ARTEMIS: And together, we’re jumping head-first into a cyclopean horror story that’s a lot more than it seems...
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn & Paul Schue-Horyn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye Takes Hatchetfield - Prologue

**ARTEMIS:** Have you ever felt like you were being watched? Whether it be in public, or as private as your own home, it’s never settling. Fear instills, you begin to watch your back, maybe even to the point of paranoia. Double-checking locks, glancing out windows, looking behind you. Sound familiar? More often than not, there’s never anything there. This is something everyone has experienced. Everyone has their stories. Though, you might have more than you think. The veil of what we perceive is thin, merely the surface of the universes underneath. Reality isn’t black and white; there is always something to uncover. 

My brother and I travelled to Hatchetfield, Michigan, where our investigation started as a ghost hunt and murder-mystery, but ended with us questioning our every move. 

> {WAYWARD GUIDE OPENING THEME MUSIC}

**ARTEMIS:** From the American Podcasting Network, this is The Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye. I'm Artemis Schue-Horyn and I'll be your host this season along with my brother Paul-

**PAUL:** I'm Paul.

**ARTEMIS:** And together, we’re jumping head-first into a cyclopean horror story that’s a lot more than it seems.

**PAUL:** Even I didn’t expect it. Which is saying something, because I’ve called a lot of things. Like Star Wars, for example. I predicted it. But, no-one believed me, sound familiar-

**ARTEMIS:** Paul, focus.

**PAUL:** Right. After our recent encounters, you’d think we would’ve thought a little more out of the box.

**ARTEMIS:** But this was so far out of the box, we didn’t even know where to start our search. This was a much bigger “tiny town” than we anticipated, with enough room for neighbourhoods, a downtown and even a forest. 

**PAUL:** What made this even harder, is we found out about this place through the internet. Mysterious, right?

**ARTEMIS:** An anonymous question website, mostly used for finding new perspectives, or telling stories. What we saw was more than a question, it was a cry for help. 

**PAUL:** The post went “Is anyone else’s town like this? I’ve lived in this tiny town called Hatchetfield my whole life, same with my parents. Same with everyone else. People who leave, always come back. It’s an island, you see. Everyone hates the town across the bridge, in fact “fuck Clivesdale” is our town motto. Strange things happen here, and no-one questions it. It’s like they’re oblivious to the outside world. It’s starting to scare me. I wish I could leave, but at this point, I’m scared to. All I want is to know what’s happening.”

**ARTEMIS:** And that’s where we come in. So Paul and I did our research on this town and devised a plan. Obviously, the first part of the plan was to sell our pitch, which went less than smoothly. After the success of the second season, we assumed we still had the job.

**PAUL:** We were proven wrong. Podcasting is a very… competitive field, if you wanna rise, you have to find the most ridiculous ideas out there. 

**ARTEMIS:** That was the easy part. Convincing our boss, Lesly, was the hard part. He didn’t think this was something worth chasing.

**PAUL:** He had interviewed a bunch of others, and we were sure we were out of the cut when we got a call.

> **LESLY:** So. It turns out all the other applicants suck, your stories were better  than theirs, so I’m giving you one shot, you better not disappoint me. REBECCA. SEND ME THOSE PI {call cuts out}

**ARTEMIS:** We were back in the game, and filled with anticipation. We were extremely lucky, because this was the second time an investigation had simply fallen into our laps, waiting to be unfolded. 

**PAUL:** We hopped on the next plane to Clivesdale. There was little to note, nothing jumped out straight away. As we ventured further into Hatchetfield, everything started feeling a little… off.

**ARTEMIS:** The Nantucket Bridge that connects the two towns, is old and seemingly worn down. 

**PAUL:** Spooky, right? Apparently not. While Artie and I were worried about the bridge collapsing on us, cars just zoomed past, not even phased. 

**ARTEMIS:** Perhaps this stuff is normal to them. All the more for us to investigate.

**PAUL:** See, Artie? All it took was werewolves to open up your mind a bit.

**ARTEMIS:** Shut up.

> {END OF EPISODE MUSIC}

**VO:** If you have not already watched or listened to Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye, watch the series on youtube, and listen to the podcast on the Tin Can Bro’s website, or wherever you get your podcasts. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> as always, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> PS. i initially planned this to be a multichapter fic, but i don't know if that will end up happening. so if anyone has any cool ideas to make this a thing, PLEASE do it!!
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
